Regional Trainers!
by RoyalChampions
Summary: This is the story of Luna and Fanny, two trainers with two different stories whose paths collide in a place they least expect. Each journeys for a different reason, but both will find what they are looking for when they just find a hand.
1. Introduction

**_Roxie: Hey guys! This is our second Fanfiction on this site!_**

**_Royal: This is the story of our Pokemon game characters. While this may be boring I hope you find our characters entertaining. _**

**_Roxie: What she said! So as always people, we don't own Pokemon and that content belongs to its rightful creator! Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

_38336_

_I was stretched out on my back in the grassy hills just north of Cerulean city. The swaying tall grass all around me provided shelter from any prying eyes and the sun shone down warming me pleasantly. Lying in the grass beside me was one of my six partner Pokémon; he was a Flareon of the largest kind the flames on its tail, neck, and head flickered contently as it slept beside me. His name? Well it was one I hadn't thought very long about. _

_His name was Flare, and he was the youngest of my six on-hand Pokémon. The youngest and the most spoiled._

_He walked proudly by my side when I journeyed more than any other of my Pokémon. Though that might just be because all my other Pokémon were too large to walk with me all the time._

_At the thought of them I looked to my left and peered down the hill at the ocean shore where my Blastoids swam with the curled up figure of my Richu on his back. Then on the actual sand my NidoQueen and NidoKing were laying side by side fast asleep in the sun._

_The only one of my other Pokémon __**not**__ on the beach was Pidgeot. She was high up in the air circling and stretching her wings._

_All five of them had special names. Names that meant something to me, or referred back to something I had felt when we had met._

_All of my names were silly and childish, but hey. They were their names._

_My Blastoids? His name was Bubble._

_The circling bird girl was my beautiful Suzan. _

_Zap was my Richu._

_Nido and Nina? They were my sibling NidoKing and NidoQueen._

_Then of course I had Flare, but you already knew that._

_The seven of us, we had been through a lot. Much more than we figured any other trainer had before. Because my journey wasn't about beating gyms and becoming Champion._

_That goal was too simple, it was everyone's goal, and everyone strove to accomplish it._

_No, my goal was something different….._

_I sought after my brother. My missing brother who had once been my role model, but was now just a face on a missing person's poster. _

_As soon as I had turned ten four years ago I had struck out to achieve what every trainer dreamed of. Becoming a Champion._

_I had accomplished that feat in just over a year's time, and it was at that time that I realized how trivial my goal had been._

_For when I reached the top, I turned and looked behind me. And all I saw was an endless line of people who had sought after the same useless thing._

_It was then—so soon after winning—that I give up the seat. Instead I went out to the city where I had been told my brother had been last seen. __Vermilion City._

_It was there I discovered that my brother had gone missing. Vanished from his house without a trace in the middle of the night. It had happened several months before and I felt horribly guilty for not knowing sooner._

_What's my name?_

_My name is Luna Liberty and for the last few years I had searched high and low for my brother, all over Kanto. But he was nowhere to be found_

_Now there is only one place left to search._

_The World. _

_I would become a Regional trainer and my search would take me wherever my brother might go._

_59000_

_I stood in the shallow waters of the bay beside Lilycove; my white "Coordinator" dress billowed gently with the ocean breeze around me.__I had just come from the Contest Hall of Lilycove and happiness surged through me as I looked at the red "cool" ribbon pined to my tall beautiful Gardevoir. __Her deep red eyes peered back at me, the picture of pride and joy._

_Behind me my other Pokémon had come out of their Poké balls to congratulate their friend in her victory.__I turned to smile at them and was taken off guard when my Azumarill leaped into my arms. I stumbled, but only slightly. A laugh burst out of me when I saw Azumarill's cute innocent face turn into a worried guilty one._

"_Aw Azumarill!" I giggled, "Don't look at me like that! Just remember to have more tact next time!" _

_Azumarill's ears perked and it purred out its name happily._

_I looked up when my Dustox landed gently and evenly on top of my head her soft purple fur cushioning her landing._

_It was not unusual for my Pokémon to act so cuddly. They were all very affectionate and I loved it. Just as I thought this Linoone darted through the shallow water, splashing her way to my side where she held up a king's rock to Gardevoir. One of her usual findings and an apparent gift for her contest winning friend._

_My Pelipper flapped noisily by overhead calling out her name as she passed. I guessed that she was enjoying the exciting atmosphere and ocean scenery._

_Then last but defiantly not least, my Sceptile waded her way through the water to come join us. Her eyes shone happily and it was easy to see that she was agreeing with the choice of the celebratory party area._

_I smiled at them as I remembered the great journey we had been having so far. We had become the regional Champions, and each of them had won a Master Contest ribbon. They had been by my side the whole way._

_And now they would be by my side again._

_A playfully scheming grin came over my face._

"_You guys will never guess what I've got!" I cried as I held up a single boat ticket. _

_I had lived in Hoenn for only four years, having just moved to it the day I started my Pokémon journey. The whole time I had been here in the same region with my six friends. We had explored the seas of Hoenn, the land, and even the air. We were finished now since there was nothing more we could do here._

_But now I was ready for a new adventure. There were an exponential amount of options for us out there!_

_My name is Fanny Quartz, and I was about to become a Regional trainer._

* * *

**_Royal: Just in case those numbers were confusing you, they are our trainer card ID's._**

**_Roxie: She's right!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Roxie: Here it is at last! The second post of our Pokemon fanfiction!_**

**_Royal: Sorryfor the wait. I hope this is worth it. Enjoy._**

**_Roxie: Hear that? Put her thoughts at ease and tell us what you think!_**

_Chapter One_

_38336_

_I was standing on the dock of __Vermilion City awaiting the long delayed arrival of the luxury cruise liner the SS Anne. _

_The SS Anne was the only cruise liner ever to make a circular trip around the world stopping at every region and island country and staying for a sufficient amount of time before moving on to the next one. It kept all of the trainers who boarded it extremely happy and still managed to make it back to Kanto at the same time every year. It was hard to catch, it was expensive._

_And I was about to board it._

_I could see the torrent of billowing smoke on the horizon signaling the large boat's approach. I clenched the ticket I held in my hand. For me it was signaling more than just the arrival of a cruise liner. It was signaling the approach of the boat that was going to help me find the most important person in my life._

_On a different note, it also put a short timer on the time I had left in my home region. I turned around to face the two teenagers behind me._

_My eyes stung slightly when I saw my two childhood friends. There was fifteen year old Kathy with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes brimming with tears. An Aipom stood on her shoulder, his hand-like tail wrapped around his trainer's neck and his usually gleeful face turned down in a sad frown. When I looked at her she smiled sadly back at me. She had lived in the house left of mine back in Pallet Town. The two of us had played together often when we were younger, we had pretended many times that we were great trainers going off the foreign lands in search of adventure._

_Back then we had never seriously thought such a day would come._

_Then there was my good friend and rival for life, Derek Kale._

_He had grown out his brown hair some since the last time I had seen him, but other than that his green eyes still held the same fire they had four years ago. _

_I just hoped the fire was a bit more…tame now._

_Behind him his Arcanine stood with its large head at its master's shoulder. The proud fierce Pokémon normally enjoyed growling at me, but today it was docile and its eyes showed a bit of seriousness._

_I gave Derek a grateful smile, "Thanks for helping me get a hold of the ticket Derek." _

_He waved a dismissive hand at me, "Never mind about that." Then he smiled, "Just remember that you owe me when you get back next year." _

_I rolled my eyes and Kathy giggled in an uneven and cracking voice. He was just going to __**milk**__ this when I got back._

_Behind me I could hear Suzan's cries as she returned from the scouting she had done of the ship. As soon as I heard those cries I knew it was time I said goodbye._

"_Well guys…" I murmured reluctantly._

"_You could stay for awhile Luna." Kathy said her voice shaking, "The ship won't leave as soon as it arrives."_

"_No…I should go…" I looked down for a moment then met their gaze offering a smile, "But I'll see you in twelve months."_

"_Three hundred and fifty-six days." Kathy laughed and wiped her tears away._

"_Eight thousand five hundred and forty-four hours." Derek added shocking me with his use of math._

_Kathy lunged in for a hug and before I could protest her arms were wrapped around me. I recovered quickly from my surprise, but I didn't push the mush ball away. Instead I hugged her back—if only for a few seconds._

_When she let me go I turned to Derek._

"_You'd better get at least some training in Derek." I grinned, "Because when I come back my Pokémon are going to be ten times stronger than they are now."_

"_Then mine are going to be twenty times better." His Arcanine woofed out its name agreeing with its master._

_I held out my hand and he took it. _

_For a moment I could have sworn we were back in Pallet Town swearing to beat each other to the League._

_Then my back was to Kanto. Instead I faced the harbored form of the SS Anne. _

_I put on my round white hat with the light pink Pokéball symbol in front; I pulled it firmly down over my dark brown hair. Lifting her Pokéball I called Suzan back and made my way to the ship. As I walked forward I glanced up at the top deck. _

_For a split second my eyes met those of a girl about my age. Her green eyes gleamed with excitement, contrasting the foreboding tension that I felt._

_Then I was in the shadow of the ship and we were gone from each other's sight._

_59000_

_I was having a quick snack with my friend Brian on top of the Lilycove Department store before I boarded the SS Anne. After swallowing some lemonade, I glanced at my Pokémon who were eating food I had especially made for the occasion. They were enjoying it, thankfully._

_I turned my attention back to Brian who was looking in my Pokémon's direction with a odd look on his face. It looked as though a question was forming in his head. _

_Curiosity consumed me, so I asked " What?"_

_He looked up and said with a smile "You gave your Pokémon sandwiches?"_

_My eyes narrowed, "So what!?"_

"_Just seems a little odd."_

"_How is it odd? I'm sure there are other trainers who give their Pokémon sandwiches."_

"_None that I've met."_

_I glared at him but decided not to continue the conversation .Instead I glanced over my shoulder at the Pokémon gathering behind me and gestured to Azumarill._

"_Azu…use Surf."_

_I took the last bite of my pastry and swallowed it happily. When I looked up from my empty plate the place where my friend had been was void of life. The current of the wave had swept him over the edge of the building._

"_Good job Azu." I smiled down at my Azumarill who had picked up her sandwich and begun to eat once again._

"_It is so on Fanny!" Brian yelled from the back of his Tropius as he landed on the building. He jumped down; raining several droplets of water to the floor from his sopping wet cloths, and took a Pokéball from his belt._

"_Sounds like fun." I stood up from my chair and stepped back, "Sceptile, you're up first since you've been done with your sandwich the longest—we wouldn't won't the others to get cramps now would we?" Sceptile silently stepped to my side._

_The battle that ensued was one of the friendliest we'd ever had, yet it was also the saddest. But I ignored that looming dark feeling and plunged my heart into the battle with my best friend. _

_As we forced each other into corners I wished suddenly that the competition never end. That we could stay frozen in this happy exciting moment._

_But all too soon and against my wished, the moment ended and with a sigh I called my Pokémon back to their circular homes. Then in the silence that followed Brian looked at his watch then at me._

_Casually he murmured, "Unless you want to wait another year to catch that ship Fanny, I suggest you get moving."_

_With a start I looked up towards the cove for which the city was named and caught sight of the SS Anne pulling up its anchor and backing away from the Harbor._

_With a small gasp I pushed all gloomy thoughts from my head and ran to the edge of the building, "Pelipper!" I cried throwing the Pokéball into the air, "Let's catch the ship!"_

_The large Pokémon gripped my shoulders tightly and lifted me into the air. I looked back and waved to Brian as my bird Pokémon's large wings carried us to the ship I had dreamt of for months._

_When we landed on the ship just as it pulled from the cove I leapt into the air giddy with relief. I hugged Pelipper and kissed the top of her head, "You're the best!"_

_I stood on the deck of the SS Anne preparing to go into the Kanto harbor city of Vermillion to buy some souvenirs. I leaned over the edge of the ship to judge the distance to the PokéMart. When I did I caught the eyes of a girl boarding the ship._

_She had a hat the almost covered her dark amber eyes and thick dark brown hair flowed over her shoulder. She appeared to be a trainer and I didn't doubt that she was. Only she was a lot gloomier than any of the trainers I had met._

_I smiled brightly down at her before turning to my Pelipper who sat waiting on a bench behind me. There would be plenty of time to get to know her._

_After I went shopping._


End file.
